The Story at Fredbear's Family Diner
by RedShell
Summary: They wanted to find him. He was all that mattered to them. (There WILL be a sequel to this!)
1. Introduction

_**A/N: So I recently got in to Five Nights at Freddy's, and I wondered about the original restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner. I decided to write a fanfic about it! E each chapter tells the story of one of the original animatronics, starting with Golden Freddy (or Fredbear as he is known in this story.) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Introduction

It was 6am. Ever so suddenly, the lights inside the restaurant flicked on. Children gathered outside for "Fredbear's Breakfast Hour", where children could get special breakfasts while being entertained by five animatronic animals, the headline act being the one and only Fredbear. Fredbear was a bear, as the name suggested, completely yellow from head to toe. He wore a blue bowtie around his neck and a blue top hat. Two small, blue buttons were stuck on his chest, and he was holding a microphone. He was next to his four friends on stage, they were Bunny Boy, Chicky the Chick, Fredbear Jr, and Mr. Fox. Bunny Boy carried an orange air guitar which he played with his left hand. His left arm also had a water pistol in one of the fingertips, and children thought he had just the cutest face. Chicky had a small cake in her hand with big, cartoonish eyes and a single candle. Chicky had a large mouth which seemed to open a little too much when she spoke, and showed the teeth of her endoskeleton. However children didn't notice as they focused on Fredbear.

Fredbear Jr and Mr Fox left the stage after the show was done. They went to the Meet n' Greet area where children could meet the animatronics, but for now the three main robots performed another show.

A member of staff walked up to the stage. "Thank you for coming to Fredbear's Family Diner. Now, Chicky will bring you the pizza." she said as Chicky left the stage. A number of kids waved at Chicky, who was making her way into the kitchen.

"If you'd like to shake hands with Fredbear... or Bunny Boy, or any of the others, you can... And when Chicky comes back, sit at the tables..." another member of staff called out.

The children fooled around with the Fredbear crew for a few minutes before Chicky entered with many plates of steaming hot pizza. "PIZZA!" Chicky smiled proudly.

"Ok kids! Pizza's ready!" announced the first member of staff.

Fredbear walked over to Chicky. "Good job cooking the pizza so fast, Chicky." he said.

"PIZZA!" Chicky replied. 'Pizza' was all Chicky could say. She loved pizza, and made sure that all the children got some, whatever topping it was they wanted.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess..." Fredbear said, walking off.


	2. Things go downhill

Mr. Fox (Foxy)

Fredbear's Family Diner didn't stay perfect for very long. More and more kids visited and tore off some of Mr. Fox's suit. They pulled off Fredbear's left ear and almost broke Chicky's jaw. Bunny Boy was the tallest animatronic, so most of the rips in his suit were around his legs. Fredbear Jr took the least damage, although he was missing an eye.

"We can't keep going on like this." Mr. Fox said.

"PIZZA!" Chicky agreed, as her jaw flopped down.

"She says her arms are getting tired from carrying the pizza - soon they'll be stuck in place!" Bunny Boy cried, concerned. Only he understood Chicky.

Chicky nodded. The animatronics knew they'd soon be replaced.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Mr Fox was in the Meet n' Greet area with Fredbear Jr. "I don't get enough attention!" Fredbear Jr called out to a number of children near Bunny Boy. "Come play with me!"<p>

A couple of kids ran up to the brown bear, one turning to Mr. Fox. The boy facing Fredbear Jr called over his mother. "Mummy! Take a picture of me and Freddy!"

Freddy. Fredbear Jr liked that name.

Mr Fox smiled at Fredbear Jr, and the child at his feet jumped around him enthusiastically. "Shake my hand, Mr. Fox, sir!" she cried. Mr Fox put out his right paw for her to shake. She shook his hand so hard! She then tried to pull him away to look at something, but the hand-shaking must've loosened his hand's endoskeleton, as when the girl pulled Mr Fox's hand, it came straight off!

Bunny Boy gasped at the sight, and Chicky dropped all the pizzas she was carrying. Fredbear stopped singing, and Fredbear Jr was frowning in the photo. A member of staff rushed over to Mr Fox, grabbed him and took him away. "We'll fix him up in Parts and Services." He announced. "When we get a new hand for him, we'll put him back on stage with the others."

Mr Fox gave one last sad look at the children and the animatronics before he left them, not forever, but for long enough that it mattered.


	3. Chicky's Problem

_**A/N: Hi everyone! This upcoming chapter focuses on Bonnie (Bunny Boy) and how he lost his face.**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie<p>

Mr Fox was gone. The animatronics were all torn up. If anything, Bunny Boy was asking for a replacement. But no, not yet. He wasn't torn up... not enough.

_Perhaps, _Bunny Boy thought, _If I tore up myself... I could see Mr Fox again. I'd just have to get everyone else to do it. Yes. Perfect._

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT TEARING MYSELF UP!" Fredbear Jr screamed. "I've lost enough as it is."<p>

"Fine, maybe not you," Fredbear argued, "but I will!"

With that, Fredbear stormed off into Parts and Services.

"YOU SEE NOW!" Fredbear Jr screeched. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU'RE MAKING US HURT OURSELVES, ON PURPOSE!"

Fredbear Jr left.

Bunny Boy sat alone, before Chicky walked up to him. Her arms were stuck stretched out to the sides, and she was missing both her eyebrows and eyelids. Bunny Boy gasped.

"Pizza." Chicky said, which meant "I can't take it anymore. Break my jaw and rip off my hands, like with what happened to Mr Fox."

"I can't..." Bunny Boy whispered. "I'd never hurt you..."

"It's for the better." Chicky replied.

"I know." Bunny Boy smiled, and he closed his eyes, reaching out to Chicky.

* * *

><p>Bunny Boy stumbled to Parts and Services with Chicky. He opened the door with his right hand and went in, Chicky following along. Fredbear was sat in the corner. Upon closer inspection, he was missing his endoskeleton, which had taken the suit eyes too, leaving the bear eyeless.<p>

Fredbear Jr looked fine except for his missing eye and that his bow tie was torn a little. He'd also managed to wrench the top hat off his head, it was lying near him on the ground.

Perhaps the worst out of the three was Mr Fox. His red-striped top hat was missing and his whole left ear was missing the suit. The whole of his torso was just an endoskeleton, and instead of his right hand, he had... was that a hook? Most of the suit on his legs was gone too, and he was wearing an eyepatch above his right eye.

"Mr. Fox! Mr. Fox, are you OK?"

Mr Fox opened his eyes.

"Mr Fox? Who be that? I be... Foxy. Foxy the Pirate."


	4. Replacements

**_A/N: Chapter 4! I never thought I'd make it this far, but I had a request for another chapter. Also, I am really sorry that my chapters are so short, it's just that I need more time. Luckily, I've got a while at time of writing, so let's just see how this turns out..._**

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

Toy Chica

Toy Bonnie stood with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy on the Show Stage. Many kids sat in front of them, waiting for the new aanimatronics to begin.

"Where is Bunny Boy?" one kid shouted. He held a Bunny Boy plush in his hands.

"I'm the new version: your best bunny pal, Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie called out.

"I'm Chica the Chicken! Let'th Party!" Toy Chica lisped.

"Hello! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Toy Freddy said. "Shall we begin, boys and girls?"

The children cheered.

Toy Bonnie broke into a guitar version of Toreador March.

"LET'S PARTY!" Toy Freddy shouted. "Are you ready for Freddy?"

"YES!" called the excited children.

Toy Bonnie played a different tune on his guitar. Toy Chica nodded her head, and Toy Freddy started singing. After a while, Toy Chica sang herself, and stepped down to high-five some kids on the front row. She started dancing, and mid-song shouted "Come on kidth - danth with me!" A few kids stood up and danced in all manner of crazy ways. Toy Chica jumped up on to the stage and struck a pose with the others.

"Go play with Balloon Boy!" Toy Freddy called to the dispersing children.

Balloon Boy

"Hi!" Balloon Boy said.

"Hi!" some kids said back.

"Do you want a balloon?" he asked, and then pointed to some arcade games in the corner or the room. "Play a game over there, then you can get one. Even if you lose, you get a balloon, and you get a prize" - he pointed to a large box in another corner near some shelves stacked with plushies - "from there." Balloon Boy finished. "Do you have any questions?"

A few children shook their heads and ran off to the arcade. A few stayed behind.

"Do we get a prize if we win?" a boy asked.

"Yes!" Balloon Boy laughed. "Next question please!"

"Where are the toilets?" asked a girl.

"They're in that hallway with the door at the end. Except they're not through there, they're just on the right." Balloon Boy answered.

"Thanks!" said the girl, and skipped off towards the main hall.

"Next!"

"What's behind the Parts & Services door?" a little boy asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say! Just don't go in there. It could be booby-trapped!" Balloon Boy lied.

"I don't want to be booby-trapped!" the boy cried, and walked off to the arcade games.

The Puppet

A member of staff collected up the kids and brought them to where the large box was.

"Do we get prizes now?" a girl asked.

"Yes." The member of staff smiled. He walked toward a smaller music box, and cranked the handle one last time, as he had to keep it wound up. He let it play until the very end, when a different tune began to play.

_Pop Goes the Weasel._

After the tune ended, the lid of the box opened, and something popped out the top.

It had a long, black body and stripes on its arms and legs. It didn't appear to have feet at all. It wore a white mask on its face with purple markings going from its eyes to its mouth. It had rosy red cheeks, and its eyes were black with tiny white dots in them. A few children moved closer to the exit, and some ran to their mothers.

"DoN't Be ScArEd." it said. "I aM tHe PuPpEt. My JoB iS tO gIvE lIf- GiVe GiFtS." The Puppet said, covering up its mistake. "WhAt PrIzEs WoUlD yOu LiKe?" it asked.

"I want the Chica plush!" a girl said.

"I want a cuddly Freddy!" said a boy.

The Puppet gave each child the respective toys.

"I want a Bonnie figure!" shouted a child.

"Me too!" another said.

"I'd like a Balloon Boy action figure, please." said an older child.

The Puppet picked up two figures of the blue bunny, one plush Chica, and the articulate Balloon Boy.

"NoW gO wAtCh ThE pUpPeT sHoW." The Puppet said.

All the children stayed behind.

"NoT mE! fOxY iS wAiTiNg To ShOw YoU sOmEtHiNg In KiD's CoVe. It'S jUsT tHrOuGh ThEre..." The Puppet gestured toward a doorway. Most children ran straight through there. A few stayed to play the games. The member of staff wound up the music box again, and The Puppet slowly disappeared.

Mangle

"My name is Foxy!" said the white and pink vixen. She wore a large pink bow on her head and held a glove puppet of what looked like Mr Fox as a pirate. It wore an eyepatch over its right eye and had a hook for a hand. "That's what this guy's called too, except he's a pirate. Aren't you?"

"Arr, I be Foxy the Pirate!"

It appeared that Foxy said this, but in reality, she had two endoskeleton heads. It was this head that spoke for the glove puppet.

"Can we touch you?" asked a boy.

"I guess so, but be gentle." Foxy said, smiling.

However the children did not listen. They ripped off parts of Foxy's suit. "STOP!" she cried.

Just then, a member of staff came in and pulled the kids off Foxy. "Don't break the animatronics!" she scolded. "Let's go to the party rooms with Chica. She'll bring pizza."

Some more staff members put Foxy on a trolley and wheeled her to Parts and Services.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I knew it would be longer.**_

_**Mangle: Way to leave my chapter on a cliff hanger.**_

_**Don't worry, Mangle. You'll be in the next chapter...**_


	5. Five Missing Children

_**A/N: Hi! I got another request to make more chapters, but as if I wasn't going to complete this!**_

_**Mangle: You're just scared that I'll kill you if you don't put me in this chapter!**_

_**Mangle, you will be in this chapter! Anyway, this chapter goes back to the old animatronics-**_

_**Mangle: And me~!**_

_**STOP INTERRUPTING! So, as I was saying, this chapter is about the old animatronics... and Mangle... but first the old animatronics!**_

_**Mangle: Why didn't you put me first?**_

_**Save the best till last! You're making the Author's Note too long! **_

_**Mangle: Still, I feel I ought to be- **_

_***static***_

_**I did it! I shut her down. She'll be back, but for now she's out of the way. Without further ado...**_

* * *

><p>Chica and Bonnie<p>

"W-where is B-Bunny Boy?" asked Chicky, worried for her friend.

"He's over there..." Fredbear Jr said.

Chicky pushed herself to the wall and used it to prop herself up, as her left hand was removed by Bunny Boy as she wished. The right was used for Chica, as she needed a cupcake too. Also, the servos in her arms were locked up, and that didn't help at all. As Chicky finally got to her feet, she spotted Bunny Boy facing the other way. He looked very sad.

"B-Bunny Boy. Are y-you O-OK?" Chicky asked. Her voice box was a little broken after two months of doing nothing.

Bunny Boy said nothing.

"B-Bunny Boy. I-It's me. Ch-Chicky."

Bunny Boy suddenly turned around, and Chicky gasped.

**"You look very bad." **Bunny Boy said. His voice box was worse off and he had a somewhat expressionless robot voice.

"S-s-speak for yours-s-elf!" Chicky replied.

Bunny Boy was missing the suit from his right hand and left foot. The suit on his face was missing too, Chicky guessed that it was used for the "new models" she'd heard about. His left arm was also ripped off, since the water pistol could "damage other animatronics".

**"Look at you. You are losing much limbs, Chicky."**

"Th-that makes no s-sense!"

**"Sense hasn't a word in Bunny Boy v1 dictionary book." **said Bunny Boy.

_His system's been rebooted._ Chicky thought._ He remembers nothing - except us._

The Missing Children

"But you're my favourite animatronic!" moaned the boy. "At least, after Fredbear, but I don't know where he went. Can't I have my party with you instead?"

"I'm no party expert." Toy Freddy said again.

"But my name's Freddy." said the boy. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Freddy." said the animatronic.

The boy walked off down the main hallway, and into Party Room 2, which was empty, save for a figure in the corner that looked exactly like Fredbear.

"Fredbear?" Freddy, the boy, asked.

"Yes, uh, I'm Fredbear." said the figure, before stepping out of the darkness. "Do you have any friends, little boy?"

"My name's Freddy. My friends are Freddy the Second - because I met him and he had the same name as me, Chicken - who's a super wimp, Bonnie - who wanted to come here be used he's got the same name as one of you guys, and Pirate. He likes, uh, pirates."

"Perhaps your friends would like to see ol' Fredbear?"

"Sure!" Freddy smiled, and he skipped off.

"Freddy 2! Bonnie! Chicken! Pirate! You'll never believe what I found!"

"Gum on the floor for us to eat?" asked Bonnie excitedly.

"An impostor Fredbear who'll kill us?" Freddy 2 joked.

"No, better! A REAL FREDBEAR!" he cried. "Follow me!"

Meanwhile, 'Fredbear' clutched the knife hard in his purple claws.

Foxy

Foxy crawled through the vents and looked into a party room. There were about two children there, waiting for something. He was about to say something when a hard metal thing bumped into his back. He turned around, not noting his tail poked out of the vent.

It was an endoskeleton.

"Put yer suit on!" Foxy whispered to the endo.

"Like, no way! My suit is, like, gross." it said. "Anyway, you don't, like, have much suit on yourself."

"No, but I've got more than ye have!" Foxy said, his voice raising a little. "I've got one of _these._" he snarled, pulling out his hook.

The endoskeleton fled back to wherever it came from.

Just then, a child at the party pointed at Foxy's tail. "What's that, Mummy?" he asked. But before she could look, Foxy had disappeared back into the vents - to tell the others about the loose endo. "There's nothing there, dear." the mother replied.

But Toy Chica had seen it.

Mangle

Foxy heard a child screaming, but she found it hard to move as she was now, and she'd grown somewhat of a hatred for kids. They'd torn her suit off, except that on her head, and most of her many limbs, as Fazbear Entertainment made sure that the suit there could not be removed. Foxy the Pirate was gone too, and the only sounds that came out of the endoskeleton head were garble and audio frequency. She was missing an eye, and all the parts of her were in the wrong place. She found it easier to move on ceilings. The bow that was on her head was now on her neck, as kids thought she was supposed to be wearing a bowtie like Freddy and Bonnie. _Good on those those screaming kids. I wish they'd all die! Actually, that's a little harsh... _If anything, Foxy felt bad. It was even worse the staff were calling her Mangle.

Suddenly two very sad kids, followed by The Puppet, entered the "Cove" Mangle was in.

"Puppet? What are you doing with those crying kids?" Mangle asked.

"I wAs ExPlAiNiNg ThAt ThEiR dEaD fRiEnDs WeRe To Be GiVeN lIfE." says The Puppet, and the sad kids nod their heads.

"I don't know what the 'give life' part means, but they're dead, and that is not good." one says.

"LeT mE tElL yOu A sToRy..." says The Puppet.

The Puppet

Seven children stood outside Fredbear's Family Diner, for "Fredbear Jr's Super Ultra Mega Happy Cake Hour."

"It starts at half past one." a child said. At that moment, Fredbear Jr came out and called out "Who wants cake?"

All seven children raised their hands.

"Come on in!" said the bear, and he beckoned them in. He stools the last child, who was very tall. "You look too old!" he scolds. "Stay out!"

The child sat outside, crying.

A purple car suddenly pulled up, and out of it stepped a purple man. He walked right up to the boy, and the child looked up.

Then the knife came down.


	6. Whereabouts

_**A/N: Yeah, I rushed the bit with the crying child. In case you didn't know already, the crying child later became The Puppet, and he was explaining to the children about why he needed to "give life".**_

_**Mangle: Hey, my chapter was crap! I only got, like, one paragraph, and that idiot Puppet was more important than me, even though MY name is at the top. Also, I'm mangled already? That took a week, I'll have you know. So, your story is-**_

_***static***_

_**I'm considering sending her back to Fazbear Entertainment.**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie<p>

**"Open sesame!****"**

"T-that's n-not how y-you do it, B-Bunny Boy. U-use your h-hands."

**"One is all my system can access at the time, Chicky."**

"F-Fredbear Jr! Open the d-door from the o-o-other side!"

The Parts and Services door swung open.

"Next time, BrInG me." The bear scolded the broken animatronics. He was a little broken in that he would glitch in the middle of a sentence, and any time else.

Bunny Boy resumed sitting in the middle of the floor. Chicky lay down to his right, and Fredbear Jr's top hat sat at the bunny's feet. The Fredbear suit usually sat leaning on the wall in the middle, and Foxy was standing in the same section of the room.

"Did you find the FrEdBeAr suit?" Fredbear Jr asked.

Foxy peeked out from behind the wall. "I've found the endo." he said. "But it's a girl, and she doesn't want to go back into 'er suit."

"We h-heard some sc-screaming kids." Chicky reported.

"And that endo didn't know why 'er suit was missing." Foxy said.

**"So! Someone having been taken the suit of Fredbear!" **

"Or, someone's tAkEn it!"

Chicky flashed a dirty look at Fredbear Jr.

"Him!" the bear quickly added.

The Puppet

The first child. Freddy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Puppet brought a Fredbear suit from Parts and Services and laid it in front of the boy. Members of staff had been talking about the "even newer" models of animatronics, and some of the suits belonging to them were kept backstage. The Puppet brought suits for the new Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy models, and did the same thing it did with the other boy. The new Freddy suit for "Freddy 2". A Bonnie suit for the child of the same name. The shy "Chicken" was given a Chica suit, and as Fazbear Entertainment remade Foxy the Pirate instead of Foxy herself, "Pirate" was given this suit.

However, the first boy, Freddy, was left without a suit. _I'lL hAvE tO lEaVe ThIs OnE. _The Puppet thought.

He floated out of the box he was kept in to wash the blood off his claws.

Toy Animatronics

"It wath another foxth!" Toy Chica cried, hyperventilating.

"Duh, there are plenty of... older models." Toy Bonnie explained. "I saw my counterpart yesterday, which explains why my mask smells old."

"What about the yellow bear?"

The other animatronics turned to face Toy Freddy.

"There'th no yellow bear, Freddy!" Toy Chica huffed.

"I assure you there was a somewhat ghostly, empty suit, and it said to me, 'Save them'."

"Now that you mention it, while I wath doing battle with my ugly counterpart, I heard 'Thave them' too. I didn't bother looking."

"Huh." Toy Bonnie whispered. "Let's look for it. We can beat those stinky, old pieces of junk any day!"

All three of the animatronics left the stage, Toy Chica looking in the Main Hall, Toy Bonnie in the Party Rooms (which is what Toy Chica wanted to do) and Toy Freddy in the Game Area.

Bonnie

**"I made best discovery in planetary!" **

Fredbear Jr raised an eyebrow, which made Chicky jealous because in Fredbear's, only the bears got eyebrows, while she didn't even have eyelids.

"I w-was with B-B-Bunny Boy, and he f-found something."

However, only "Pizza" was understood by others than Bunny Boy.

"What in the name of ChUcK E. Cheese are you trying to tell me?" Fredbear Jr quizzed.

Foxy suddenly appeared behind Bunny Boy, and spoke up. "They've found the Fredbear suit, but when I was diggin' for gold in the suit, I found a boy."

**"Not much life blood in boy, but much death blood on floor."**

Fredbear Jr widened his eyes so much they fell out, leaving only his endo eyes. Foxy and Bunny Boy picked them up.

"This means so MuCh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Who do you reckon is going to find the Golden Freddy suit? The Toys, or the old animatronics?**_

_**It's sure going to change the restaurant if anyone sees the little boy.**_

**_Mangle: I want the toys to win. Can I be in the next chapter please?_**

**_Sure Mangle, what ever. Bonnie, who do you think is going to win?_**

**_Bonnie: Well, since these are true events from my past life, I can exclusively reveal that-_**

**_No, Bonnie. Don't leak early info. _**

**_Bonnie: Sorry. Anyway, I got a date with Chica at 1:30am, so make it quick. _**

**_Bonnie, that's in 20 hours or something. It's only 8:30 now._**

**_Bonnie: OK. _**

**_So, bye. Say bye, Mangle and Bonnie._**

**_Bonnie: Bye, everyone. Read above for a cool story!_**

**_Mangle: Bye._**

**_Also, to leave, sorry for not updating in forever. I had tons of homework to do. _**


	7. Ending

**"I'm feeling something very much specialist between us, Chicky."**

Chicky pulled the most endearing face she could, but without eyelids and a mouth that can't close, there's not much you can do.

"I feel something s-special t-too."

Just then, Fredbear Jr wandered in. "That blue face-thief has actually done good. He's trapped that cocky endo in a sack. Now all we have to do is find the suit."

Toy Bonnie followed. When he laid eyes on Bunny Boy, he gasped and jumped back. Endo made a muffled noise from in the bag.

**"Come sit parallel to my legs." **

"Um... uh..."

"He wants you to sit next to him." Fredbear Jr explained.

"No thanks, Mr Fredbear Jr sir, um..."

"Call me Freddy. You can sit with me and Foxy."

Toy Bonnie gingerly followed Fredbear Jr to an archway area. They sat down in the darkness. Foxy walked through the archway into a different section of the room, which was filled with masks and endoskeletons and all the stuff an animatronic would need.

The animatronics discussed the matter until 6am, when the early workers began to arrive. Toy Bonnie rushed out of Parts and Services, and back to the Show Stage to avoid suspicion.

Two workers were outside. "I hate this job!" one of them complained.

"You won't have to put up with it much longer." replied the other. "Freddy Fazbear's is closing."

* * *

><p><strong>News Flash<strong>

_**Freddy Fazbear's is Closing**_

_After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors._

_The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctioning, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company. _

_"It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a much smaller budget." ~CEO, Fazbear Entertainment_

* * *

><p>The five toy animatronics gasped in fear as they were loaded onto the trolleys. One last look at the pizzeria. They'd been scrapped, and they didn't... they didn't even get to do another show.<p>

"I love you, Toy Freddy." whispered Toy Chica. Then she was shut down.

"I'll miss you, Toy Chica." sighed Toy Bonnie, before the wires in his back were tugged at.

"Goodbye, friends." Toy Freddy sadly said. He screwed his eyes up tight.

One by one, the Toys were shut off in turn.

"You missed that puppet thing." said a worker. He had a strong dislike for it.

"I'm not taking any chances. I don't think it's even an animatronic! Apparently, we're taking it to the new building - if there is one. Let's go get the old animatronics." replied his colleague.

A few other workers followed into Parts and Services to grab the Fredbear gang.

"This is it. We're going to be fixed."

"Move out that Fredbear suit and the endo that we found in a bag!" shouted a worker.

"Shh!" cried a passing worker, who was carrying the deactivated Balloon Boy. "We could hear you if you spoke normally!"

The workers evacuated the building for the very last time.

A new Freddy's.

A new future.


End file.
